Confesiones de Ciegos
by kraisler23
Summary: Una extraña y poco usual conversacion, Juubei buscaba ayuda a su desesperacion .. tal vez un poco de consuelo en alguien que tiene el mismo problema que el .. lean y enterense de que se trata todo esto one-shot .. dejen reviews


Hola ¿como están? Saludos a todos muchas gracias por sus reviews , disculpen .. se que debería estar terminando el fic "volver a encontrarnos" de hecho ya llevo una buena parte del capi 7. Pero de pronto surgió en mi mente una idea tan buena que tenia que escribirla .. un One-shot poco común .. que espero les guste .. es un poco extraño.. ustedes juzguen .. espero sus reviews , cuídense , mucho les espero en el siguiente fic .. hasta entonces

**Summary**: Juubei , tiene dos largos años de estar ciego y esta en medio de una horrible desesperación y busca algo de ayuda o talvez ¿consuelo?.. lean.

**Discliamer**: GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores .. no hago esto con fines lucrativos , ni nada parecido en fin agradeceré sus comentarios , disfruten

_Nota curiosa_ : sin mal no recuerdo estos dos personajes nunca se conocieron en el anime (en el manga no lo se pues no le he leído todo).. ¿coincidencia? Quien sabe .

**Confesiones de ciegos**

Entró en la enorme mansión , guiado por un mayordomo , sus pasos resonaron haciendo un profundo y medio escalofriante eco en todo el recinto , lo que le dio una idea del gran tamaño del lugar .A lo lejos se escuchaba una suave mediodía en violín.

-Esperele aquí , le avisaré que es amigo del Sr. Fuyuki-los pasos del hombre se alejaron escaleras arriba , el Kakei permaneció en silencio , inmóvil en medio de aquella lujosa sala de estar , olía a madera barnizada y muebles antiguos .

Mientras permanecía allí de pie , de pronto se sintió completamente abrumado , y solo .. quiso irse pero no sabia ni por donde estaba la salida , sentía que al oscuridad lo devoraba .. y que tarde o temprano se volvería loco . Lo que mas le perturbaba era el olvidar como eran las cosas , las personas ..

-Buenas tardes – una suave voz de una joven mujer interrumpió sus fatídicos pensamientos y escuchó acercarse sus pasos ligeros y breves por las escaleras

-Buenas tardes , Señorita Otowa-dijo en voz baja

-Me dijeron que es amigo de Shido –dijo en voz pausada la violinista

-Así es , discúlpeme , no nos conocemos , mi nombre es Juubei Kakei , encantado

-Mucho gusto soy Madoka

-Estabas tocando el violín ¿verdad? , escuche su melodía a lo lejos

-así es , estaba practicando un poco

-ya , toca usted muy bien , me encantó su melodía

-Gracias

Los dos se quedaron silenciosos parados frente a frente sin verse , conociéndose sin conocerse.

-Me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo ¿en que puedo ayudarte?-dijo de pronto la chica cortando el silencio anterior .

-Discúlpeme que de pronto un desconocido venga a su casa a plantearle algo tan repentinamente , se que se lleva mas con Ginji y Midou .. pero yo .. necesito hablarle

-no te preocupes , no eres un desconocido , los amigos de Shido son tan bien los míos , puedes consultarme con toda confianza

-te lo agradezco.

-Yo… también estoy ciego –dijo de pronto , sabia que esa no mera la mejor manera de abordar las cosas pero necesitaba decirlo ..

-Oh , no lo sabia ..

-Shido me contó.. que siempre has sido ciega , desde que naciste ..

-Así es , fue una cuestión genética .. nunca he visto, ni mi propia imagen en el espejo

-Lo siento ..

-No . ¿por que?.. eso no me incomoda –su voz se escuchaba pacifica y suave como una melodía

-¿En serio?.. yo .. a diferencia tuya .. perdí la vista hace dos años en una batalla en la Fortaleza Ilimitada .. desde entonces .. estoy en medio de una terrible frustración

-Quieres que te ayude .. ¿verdad? .. pero yo , la verdad no se si podré ayudarte de mucho a diferencia mía , eres un privilegiado , yo nuca he podido ver , tu si

-Es por eso que sufro tanto .. quiero volver a ver .. necesito… –Juubei se alteró un poco al escuchar a la mujer hablar con tanta parcimonia

-Pero aun puedes , tu ya has visto antes solo necesitan volver a ver , pero de una manera diferente puedes ver con tu mente ,con tus recuerdos , puedes ver las cosas que antes veías y que un tienes en tu memoria .. debe ser mas fácil que tratar de hacerse una idea de cosas de las que no tienes la menor idea de cómo son , de las que no tienes ni una sola referencia

-Pero, ahora que ya no veo .. tengo miedo que las imágenes de las cosas y persona que tengo en mi memoria ya no sean iguales a las reales, ¿que tal si la persona en mis recuerdos se ve de una manera, pero en la realidad a cambiado y yo no lo percibo?-dijo con angustia y un dejo de tristeza

-Por lo menos tienes algo .. si te dicen "una flor" tienes idea de cómo es por que la has visto .. yo no se como es .. me la han tratado de describir pero igual es imposible hacerme una idea de ella .. los calificativos son solo palabras , como puedo saber como es sino tengo con que hacer la comparación con un referente .. me dicen "la flor es hermosa , es roja , es grande , de bellos pétalos " no se que es "rojo" ¿a que se parece algo "rojo"?, es un color , me dicen , pero igual yo no se que es un color … me dicen es "bella" no se que es bello .. solo puedo decir es suave , huele bien , por que me auxilian mis otros sentidos .. creo que tu tienes mas suerte que yo

-No .. eso no es verdad .. tu no tienes de que frustrarte .. por que nunca has visto, solo examinas las cosas con tus otros sentidos y eso te satisface .. pero yo .. que he visto antes .. y ahora ya no, es como si me quitaran todo en el mundo .. los otros sentidos no son suficiente para saciar mis deseos de ver .. el rostro de la persona que me gusta y que amo , no le puedo ver sonreír , no le puedo ver llorar , sonrojarse .. es injusto ..

-Lo siento .. te lo dije .. yo no puedo ayudarte , somos ciegos los dos .. pero somos casos distintos …

Volvieron a quedar en silencio , Juubei se sintió mal por haber llegado hasta allí solo para gritar y desahogar sus angustias con esa mujer que no tenia ni idea de lo que sentía, ella no tenia la culpa de que el estuviera ciego , ella tampoco veía pero estaba feliz .. pensó que hablar con ella podría ser un consuelo , pero estaba equivocado

-Esa persona que amas , también debe estar sufriendo por tu condición –dijo Madoka de pronto

-si , .. Kazuki se culpa por mi estado , no fue su culpa se lo he dicho miles de veces ,,. Esto es un castigo de Dios .. debe serlo

-Deberías hacer un esfuerzo por superar esa frustración , por que sino esa persona sufrirá también , se pondrá triste , debes intentarlo por ese ser que significa tanto para ti, lamento no ser de ayuda , se que viniste hasta acá con la esperanza que yo pudiera auxiliarte .. pero no puedo hacer nada

-No por favor no te culpes , no quería hacerte sentir mal ..

Juubei se quedó callado de nuevo , Otowa tenia razón .. no estaba causando mas que sufrimiento en Kazuki ..

-El ha estado conmigo desde el incidente .. y nunca se apartado de mi lado , ha hecho todo lo humanamente posible por ayudarme a recuperar la vista dándome ánimos , y aunque hemos intentado todo tipo de cosas nada ha servido .. no se si algún día podré ver de nuevo

-No te rindas .. deber haber una manera … no hay que perder la esperanza

Un nuevo silencio se apoderó del lugar , Madoka solo permanecía allí parada , Juubei frente a ella, los ojos de Madoka estaba completamente abiertos , pero vacíos .. lo suyos estaba cerrados , cerrados para siempre para no volverse a abrir jamás .

-¿Como te imaginas a Shido?-la pregunta salió de pronto .. Madoka no contestó de inmediato pareció pensarlo , sintió calor en su rostro , le pasaba siempre que pensaba maestro de las bestias

-Creo que el es un hombre maravilloso , es fuerte , es valiente , pero también solitario y un poco introvertido .. me agrada por que el sabe ser una persona en que confiar , me escucha tocar el violín, es bastante reservado y callado , pero siento que es una buena persona , me protege , me cuida .. siempre esta cálido ..

-¿Lo amas?

-si –la chica contesto sin dudarlo , Juubei sonrió

-La persona que amo , es una persona alegre , dulce , inteligente , es agradable, siempre huele delicioso , su piel es suave , es algo tímido , y siempre esta sonriente , tiene una personalidad que me encanta , es amigable y confiable .. lo conozco desde que éramos niños , es mi eterno amigo , pero lo que mas extraño de ver , es precisamente su rostro , es un ser hermoso ..

-Debe ser lindo conocerse desde hace tanto tiempo

-si .. le amo , desde siempre

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio Juubei suspiró pesadamente

-Juubei , de verdad no se que decirte , lamento si no fui de ayuda –se disculpó con cierta timidez

-Tranquila , no tienes de que disculparte , perdóname a mi por venirte a decir todas estas cosas .. no tengo razón de que quejarme , teniendo a alguien tan maravilloso como Kazuki a mi lado .. debo dar lo mejor de mi , y seguir adelante

Madoka sonrió con sinceridad , olvidó que la persona delante de ella estaba ciega , así que recordándose, se acercó a el buscándolo y cuando le encontró le tendió la mano amistosamente

-Me alegra que sigas luchando , no te des por vencido si necesitas algo puedes venir

-Si, muchas gracias, disculpa si te quite tu tiempo

-No , para nada

Un ladrido se escuchó cerca de ellos , Mozart el perro guía de Madona , entró corriendo al lado de su dueña

-Mozart , ¿hola como estas? .-la chica buscó al perrito con sus manos , y este se acercó a ella , lo acarició con cariño

.

-¿Mozart?

-Es mi perro guía ven .. acarícialo , no te hará nada es muy dulce

-Hola , gusto en conocerte –Juubei acarició la cabeza peluda y el animalito ladró con entusiasmo

-No se como es Mozart , es un perro , pero no se como es un perro , pero se que es suave, peludo y muy dulce .. es una criatura maravillosa y le quiero mucho es mi amigo y compañero

-Debe ser un perro hermoso –Juubei sonrió con melancolía y se despidió de la joven

-Bueno debo irme .. cuídate mucho .. gracias por todo de verdad me ayudaste mucho , me siento mas sereno , cada vez que me frustre pensaré en lo que me has dicho y pensaré en Kazuki , salúdame a Shido dile que vine un rato

-Esta bien , que te vaya bien

-adiós

El mayordomo que lo había llevado , volvió y lo guió a la salida de la gran mansión , Juubei precia mas traquido y apneas sonreía un poco .

Madoka regresó a sus practicas de violín , la casa volvió a llenarse de esa dulce melodía.

_**Owari**_

Bueno , pues bien eso es todo .. se me ocurrió de pronto al recordando la novela de José Saramago el escritor Portugués con su "Ensayo sobre la Ceguera" deben leerlo es muy bueno .. y pues bien se que estuvo medio pesimista y triste .. pero ni modo , es solo un paréntesis ya sabéis que en el resto de mis fics , Juubei si puede ver , por lo menos en mis historias tuvo una segunda oportunidad n_n ..

Bueno me despido , nos leemos , saludos a _**Andy galandrim , darkii-chan , Nikky-Hatake**_ gracias por sus reviews y apoyo , cuídense

Hasta la próxima , sayonara , besos ^__^


End file.
